Namekian Anatomy and You
by AGirlNamedEd
Summary: All Tenshinhan wanted was a kiss. He ends up with a little more than he bargained for, but he's not exactly complaining.


**I have no excuses for this, I just wanted to write about my Namekian biology headcanons and indulge in my weird rarepair. Let me have this.**

* * *

They were meditating back to back in the middle of the woods, pressed against each other and enjoying the silence. Tenshinhan would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He had only just recently realized the depth of his feelings for Piccolo, and frankly they were terrifying. It had been even more recently that he'd discovered that Piccolo evidently returned those feelings, if the fact that he'd agreed to enter a relationship with him was any indication. And even then, Tenshinhan wasn't sure if that made things more or less terrifying. He had almost no relationship experience, and Piccolo had even less. So while that thankfully meant Piccolo had no expectations, it also meant Tenshinhan had nothing to go off of.

He'd tried asking Yamcha for advice once and only once. He would not ask him again.

Sitting back to back was both too good and not good enough. Tenshinhan knew Piccolo wasn't comfortable with a lot of physical contact or displays of affection, so the fact that he allowed Tenshinhan to sit pressed against him was a rather blatant display of trust that didn't go unnoticed. But Tenshinhan also wanted to do _more_ with Piccolo. He wouldn't go so far as to say he wanted to have sex - not now, not yet, it was too soon, and could Namekians even _have_ sex to begin with? - but he'd settle for a kiss, a gentle touch here and there, anything even remotely romantic.

But there was no way Piccolo would be the one to initiate that. And Tenshinhan didn't want to rush him or push his luck. So instead they sat back to back as Piccolo meditated and Tenshinhan tried to concentrate on anything that wasn't his heart tap dancing in his chest.

Idly, he wondered how long Piccolo would meditate for. He did it a lot, but he also had very little patience for sitting still for so long when it came to anything else. Tenshinhan was restless. He wanted to _do_ something.

An idea crept into his head. At first, he dismissed it, but it came back, and he seriously considered it for a moment before deciding to go for it. At worst, Piccolo would get grumpy and not reciprocate. His loss.

Tenshinhan shifted and leaned so he was more beside Piccolo than behind him. Piccolo either didn't notice or didn't care, because he didn't move. Fine then. This should get his attention.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Piccolo's cheek.

Piccolo's eyes flew open and his skin warmed under Tenshinhan's lips. "What - what are you doing?"

Tenshinhan blinked. He hadn't expected for Piccolo to just...not know. "It was a kiss. People in relationships do that. You've never seen one before?"

Piccolo shrugged uncomfortably. "I've seen people touch their lips together, sure, but not lips to cheeks. Is that a thing?"

"You can kiss someone anywhere." Tenshinhan shrugged. "A kiss is just pressing lips to something." Struck with sudden boldness, he reached out and took one of Piccolo's hands. "You can kiss someone here," he said, pressing his lips to Piccolo's knuckles. "Or here…" Another kiss to the inside of Piccolo's wrist. "Or here, or here, or here." Each word was punctuated by another kiss up Piccolo's arm. By this point he was half leaning into Piccolo's lap, and the positioning was a little awkward. He adjusted himself so he could lean on one of Piccolo's thighs instead, looking up at his face. Piccolo's eyes were wide and his face flushed all the way to the tips of his ears. "Or here," he added, leaning forward. He closed his eyes as their lips finally made contact.

Piccolo was always a little colder than most people, but his lips were warm against Tenshinhan's. He let himself indulge for just a moment before pulling away again to look at Piccolo. His eyes had closed while they kissed and now they blinked open to stare bewilderedly into Tenshinhan's own. Piccolo swallowed. "Oh."

Tenshinhan suddenly felt embarrassed and gross. "Was that too much? I shouldn't have kissed you without permission, I'm sorry - "

A hand rested on his shoulder. "I - can we do that again?"

Relief washed over him."Gods, yes," Tenshinhan murmured, leaning forward again.

Piccolo was a natural kisser, which was good because Tenshinhan didn't really know what he was doing. Sure, he understood the basics, but for someone who hadn't known what kissing was a minute ago, Piccolo was _good_. His lips moved readily against Tenshinhan's, slow at first, a little hesitant, gaining force and confidence as the kiss went along. The hand on Tenshinhan's shoulder squeezed and Tenshinhan moved his hand up to wrap around Piccolo's shoulders and pull them closer together.

Tenshinhan pulled away to breathe and swallowed when he saw Piccolo's face. All they'd done was kiss a little bit and Piccolo looked thoroughly mussed. His eyes were half open and dazed, his lips swollen, face flushing darker and darker. It was a good look for him, and Tenshinhan practically felt blood drain from his face and rush south. He mentally chastised himself - that was _not_ what he'd originally had in mind.

But, he realised, if it was what Piccolo had in mind, he wasn't going to object.

The realisation startled him. They'd only been officially together for a little under two and a half weeks. From his understanding, that was a little fast, wasn't it?

Then Piccolo pulled him into his lap and he decided he didn't care. Their mouths crashed together and Tenshinhan's hands slid into the top of Piccolo's jumpsuit and Piccolo grabbed Tenshinhan's thighs and _squeezed_. Tenshinhan gasped and Piccolo took the opportunity to add tongues into the mix. They slid and pressed against each other and Piccolo's mouth was hot and wet and when they pulled apart again there was a thick strand of saliva connecting them.

"Tell me what you like," Tenshinhan said, leaning down to suck on Piccolo's neck. Piccolo instantly slumped forward against him, hands leaving Tenshinhan's thighs to clutch at his back instead.

"That," he moaned, "I like that. Keep doing that - there - T-Tenshinhan, _please_ \- "

Oh, wow, Tenshinhan got him to stutter _and_ beg in the same sentence. His hands continued their exploration of Piccolo's chest as he kissed and sucked Piccolo's neck. The giant collar of Piccolo's cape made things difficult, but before Tenshinhan could say anything about it Piccolo had pushed him away to yank it and his turban off and dump them unceremoniously on the ground behind him. Then Tenshinhan was back on Piccolo's neck with a gentle bite that had Piccolo crying out and pulling him closer. His chest heaved under Tenshinhan's, and the angle was too awkward to keep petting his chest so he moved his hands out, intending to go for Piccolo's waist instead.

Before he could, Piccolo had snatched up one of his hands and stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking and moaning around them. Tenshinhan pulled away from Piccolo's neck to watch. The look on Piccolo's face was - it was almost rapturous, eyes closed, head tilted, tongue sliding against and between Tenshinhan's fingers and Tenshinhan had no idea why that was so sexual, but it was. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked, because he'd never heard about anything like this. Was it a Namekian thing?

Piccolo pulled away from Tenshinhan's fingers. He looked mildly confused. "I'm not sure, honestly. It just...what you were doing felt so good, and suddenly I wanted something in my mouth. And that felt even _better_. Was that weird?"

Tenshinhan swallowed and his hips rolled forward a little. "I can think of better things than fingers for that." Oh, this was happening. Piccolo's hands moved, one down and over Tenshinhan's ass and the other up to pull his head forward again. This was really going to happen and he was _so ready_ , ready in a way he hadn't been ten minutes ago. His tongue slid into Piccolo's mouth again and they kissed sloppily and wetly and Tenshinhan wouldn't have it any other way.

His hips ground against Piccolo's, again and again, seemingly of their own volition. He was dizzy and short of breath and gods, he felt so _good_. Piccolo's breath came in short puffs now, and his mouth got hotter and hotter and Tenshinhan was dimly aware that there was saliva dripping down their chins but he didn't _care_ , he just wanted to keep going and keep feeling like this -

Suddenly and without warning, Piccolo's back arched and his claws dug into Tenshinhan's back, and then he was groaning and shaking as a rush of fluid burst from him, mixing between their mouths and dribbling down their chins. Tenshinhan swallowed instinctively, wincing at the taste - sickly sweet with sour undertones. He pulled away, wiping his face, and Piccolo followed, collapsing forward into Tenshinhan's chest. His head rested there as his breathing slowly went back to normal, and Tenshinhan took the opportunity to examine the fluid on his hand. It was thicker than saliva, almost sticky, and colourless.

"Piccolo," he said slowly, "what just happened?"

"Honestly?" Piccolo was still struggling to get his breath back. "I have - no idea. I just - felt so good - _amazing_ , Tenshinhan, I didn't - I didn't know I _could_ feel like that." He lifted his head to look Tenshinhan in the face again, swiping at his chin with the palm of his hand. "And then everything just sort of...blanked for a second, I guess, and I felt like I was going to die but in a good way. I think."

Tenshinhan bit his lip. "I think you just had an orgasm."

"Is that what it's called?"

Tenshinhan pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand not covered in Piccolo's...whatever the hell it was. (Could he call it ejaculate? Would that be accurate? He had no idea. He was way in over his head here.) "You didn't know you could do that?"

"Why would I? It's not like I've ever needed to know."

Tenshinhan couldn't help it. He laughed. A quiet, low laugh, shaking his head at Piccolo, knowing Piccolo would get grumpy at him for it and not really caring. "That's a valid point," he chuckled, resting his head on Piccolo's shoulder. "I can't believe you."

"What, can you do that too?"

It was suddenly not funny anymore. "Uh."

A hand rubbed against Tenshinhan through his pants. "Down here, right?"

Tenshinhan swallowed. "Um."

"Don't get like that." Piccolo's breath was warm in his ear. "Tell me what to do. I want you to feel like I just did."

This was happening. This was _actually_ happening. He reached down and moved Piccolo's hand, sliding it into his pants and biting his lip to keep from whimpering when he finally made skin-to-skin contact. At first Piccolo grabbed too tightly, but when Tenshinhan winced and shook his head frantically he loosened his grip. Piccolo started gentle, dragging his hand almost torturously slowly, and Tenshinhan whined and thrust his hips up.

"F-faster," he demanded, and if his mind was clearer he would've been embarrassed by his outburst, but as it was all he did was groan and clutch Piccolo around the shoulders while he groped and worked him. "There, yeah - " Piccolo's other hand rested on his upper back, holding him close. "Piccolo - _oh_ \- "

And then he was beyond words; random noises came tumbling out of his mouth as he spilled over onto Piccolo's hand and all over his pants. He squeezed his eyes shut, moaning as Piccolo continued stroking him, a hand drifting down to grab Piccolo's wrist. "I-I'm done," he panted.

Piccolo pulled Tenshinhan from where he rested against him to look him in the eyes. "Was it good for you, too?"

Tenshinhan bit back a smile. "Yeah." He leaned forward to brush their lips together gently one last time. "We should get cleaned up."

Piccolo looked down at his hand. "I guess. I sort of don't want to move, though. Is that normal?"

Smiling, Tenshinhan pushed away and stood, offering Piccolo a hand up. "That's called afterglow."


End file.
